Divergent Highschool
by i love your tobiceps
Summary: Beatrice -Tris- Prior is the hot bad ass at school, not to mention the prettiest, and most athletic. Everything is perfect for her, that is until she realizes she has a major crush on her best friend... Four. Drama and lots of fluff! Four/Tris Christina/Will Uriah/Marlene Shauna/Zeke will be included. Rated M for language and some sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so this is my first fanfic! *squeal* so its about the divergent cast going through modern day highschool. There will be drama, action and of course FOURTRIS!  
**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I reach over to hit the snooze button when just as my hand was right above, it stops. I sit up, rub my eyes from their sleep and the first thing I see is Caleb sitting on my bed. 

"What the fuck Caleb get out of my room!"I scream so loud the neighbors could hear me

"What? i can't wake up my baby sister on her first day of new school?" he says defensively while backing away

I get so aggravated when he says im his 'baby' sister, "We are TEN months apart Caleb now GET OUT"

he walks out but i swear i hear him mumble something like "morning glory" under is breath but brush it aside because-even though he's a pain in the ass he still was right. Its my first day of a brand new year of school!

I quickly get out of bed hop in the shower and dry my long blonde hair. After I'm done i pick out something to wear. i know that all the girls will dress like a complete slut on the first day so i put some effort into picking my outfit. after ten minutes of rummaging through my huge walk in closet full of t-shirts and athletic shorts i decide on a black flowy tank top and my new jeans with my strappy black wedge sandals. After I'm finished i go back into my bathroom and do my hair and make up. Its not much but enough to stand out. this is probably the most effort i will put into my appearance all year. i walk downstairs and get an apple from the fridge. i say goodbye to my parents and butler Jeffrey then start my mustang convertible in got for my 16th birthday and drive to Christina's house.

When I get there i say hi to her parents and her younger sister and wait for her to come down. After a good ten minutes of playing with her sister Christina comes down wearing a short tight skirt, a belly button top and heels that are probably 6 inches tall.

"ready to go?" she asks

I laugh and say "actually yeah, for like ten minutes now."

With that we leave to my car.

"thanks for giving me a ride while Stephenie's in the shop" she says after we get out

"Stephenie?"

"yeah, I named her. Anyways she'll be done tonight" she says

we go to our lockers right next to each other and put our soccer bags in for after school. Then we go to our homerooms in the gym with Coach Amar, the gym teacher. when we get there we see everyone, Uri, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Will and... Four.

What? Four left last year for Southern California why is he back. Wait who cares Im just glad hes back after he left us, well mostly me

_**Flash back **_

_**Four: meet me at the park in between our houses at 9 **_

_**Tris: OK**_

_**i get there and wait for him for two minutes and then i feel hands wrap around me**_

_**"God Dammit Four you scared me!" i yell playfully **_

_**He kisses me on the cheek and i feel warmth go through me**_

_**"SHHHH" he whisper-yells  
"Listen i cant talk for long i have to go my dads going to kill me. I just wanted you to know that Im going to California and might not be back until after highschool."  
**_

_**i feel a tear come down my cheek**_

_**"im so sorry." says sincerely  
**_

_**he kisses me again on the lips this time and then leaves **_

_**I walk back to my house feeling horrible thinking what a nice day first day of summer  
**_

_**End of Flashback**_

i run up to him and give him the biggest bear hug I ever have.

He whispers in my ear, "I missed you Tris, you look good." i just hug him tighter.

after a we hug uriah looks at us wiggles his eyebrows and makes kissy noises.

"shut up Uri" i say to him and he stops

suddenly Coach Amar walks in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie 2**

Last chapter: Suddenly coach Amar walks in

Present.

We all turn our heads to him and he tells us to take a seat.

"Listen here pansycakes, when I point to you will stand up, introduce yourself, and say what sports you play. Oh and Im coach Amar, you can call me Coach Amar." he says to all of us

He starts at our end and points to Will,

Will stands,"Hi I'm will and i play Football."

Next is Christina

"Im Christina, i play soccer,basketball and im a cheerleader"

i tune out the rest of them until he gets to me

" Im Tris, i play soccer, swim **(AN** **I thought it would be different) **and I'm a cheerleader

After i do mine i hear applause from some boys on the other side of the gym and i ignore them

Now its Four's turn

Right as he stands up all the girls who weren't paying attention perk up and look at him like he's a god, which he practically is. For some reason i seem really jealous and i don't know why. Four has always been just a close friend, or has he. I mean he did kiss me the day he left for California. I push the thought away as he starts to talk.

"Im Four i play football and soccer"

He sits back down and then puts his arm around me. I feel like I'm about to melt but hide it with a smile.

I tune out the rest of them until a boy at the end stands up and introduces himself

"Hey, I'm Al, i play football and basketball" then he starts walking over to me and Fours grip around my shoulder tightens, "And just to let you know Tris, Im single so call me."

I look back at him disgusted and just say "umm no thanks, I'm good"

he walks back to his spot looking disappointed. i feel kind of bad that i hurt his feelings but all that feeling goes away when i realize that Four was protecting me. then again it could've just been like a big brother type of thing.

Right after the last person goes the bell rings signaling second period. We skipped first so the new kids could have a tour but since none of us needed one we just sat in the gym. I say my goodbyes to my friends and look at my schedule to find out that i have AP history. Yay... As i walk towards my locker i feel someones arm around me. I was hoping it was Four but it wasn't it was

Peter


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **so i decided to do the first chapter again with Four's POV sorry :/ Please review! I like to see feedback and tips!**

Four's POV

I wake up and wipe the sleep from my eyes, i look over to the clock and see that it's 6:30. I go into the bathroom and take a rather long shower to wash off my back from last night. i get out and wrap the towel around my waist and go to pick out an outfit for my first day of school back in Chicago. It's so exciting to think that i'll see the whole group again, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Marlene, Will and...Tris. God how i missed Tris I remember the last time i saw her. I was so upset that i had to leave her, it took a lot of courage to kiss her in the park. I hope she isn't mad at me, i still have feelings for her.

PAGE BREAK

When i get to school i go get my schedule from the administrative office and see that I have homeroom in the gym with Coach Amar. I walk to my locker and put my stuff for soccer and football in and when I close my locker i see Zeke. He doesn't even say hi he just stares at me .

"Dude, I haven't seen you in a year and all you can do is look at me..?" i ask confused at why he's so mad at me

"Yeah about that why the hell did you leave and not tell me but you told Tris!" he asks me angrily

"I texted you and e-mailed you, and you know how strict my dad is, he told me literally an hour before we had to leave so take a chill pill."

he just looks at me dumbfounded, "truths?" i say hoping he will forgive me.

he sighs, "fine, truths" thank god "good to have you back brother" he says and we head to the Gym. once we get there i say hi to everyone and realize that Tris isn't here.

"where's Tris, and Christina" i add so it doesn't look like i have feelings for her. Right as Will was about to answer the door opened and she walked in.

Tris, she was-is-gorgeous she had a black strapless flowy tank top, skinny jeans and high heeled sandals on. She was talking to Christina, when she saw me she looked at me for a second and ran up to me and gave me a hug that could crush a weak person's bones.

"I missed you Tris, You look good" i whisper into her ear which just makes her squeeze me tighter.

After our long lingering hug Uriah decides to be his smart ass self and begins to make kiss noises. Right as i was about to tell him to can it Tris does it for me.

Then suddenly Coach walks in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chappie 4  
**

**AN: i felt bad because you guys wanted a new chapter and i just re did the old one with Four's POV so here's my last update for the night  
**

**_last time_**

_Peter_

**PRESENT **

"hey sweet thang" he says to me

"Peter what do you want?" I ask pushing him away from me but he just came right back and said,

" I just wanted to say that it was really low of Al to say that to you in front of everyone" he says with an evil grin which is starting to freak me out

"I don't care, now leave me alone" I say to him very annoyed because he won't get away from me. but right when i get free from him he grabs my arm and pulls me into an unoccupied hallway

"I think that its better to say it alone" he says trying to be seductive but failing miserably

Ok now I'm really freaked out. I need a way to get out of here. now.

"I really have to get to class" I say sounding desperate but his grip on my arm just gets tighter

"Class can wait" he says to me in a low voice,"especially for this" then out of no where he kisses me flat on the lips. He puts his hands on me a little too close to my boobs and tries to slip his tongue into my mouth but I knee him in his 'special area' before he can. He doubles over in pain and I run out of the hallway and straight into class.

When I get there I sit in between Zeke and Will still panting when i sit down.

"Somebody decide to take a jog in between classes?" Zeke asks me looking confused

Still panting I answer him, "no" pant "peter" pant...

"what.. He what?" Will asks

"He came up to me and tried to seduce me and I wouldn't let him get near me until he grabbed my arm pulled me into a hallway and kissed me. So I kneed him in the balls" I explain

There shocked faces want to make me laugh but I can't. Zeke is the first one to speak,

"I'll kill that son of a bitch" he says looking more mad than I have ever seen him before

"No" I say. If Zeke tries to solve my problems I will look like I'm a weak little girl and I really don't want peter to think of me as weak.

"But why!" he wines

"Because I want to take care of him" I say with an evil smile

**Peter POV**

That little ass. I try to make a move on her and she knees me in the balls.

She will be my next victim.

**TIME SKIP TO LUNCH**

**Tris POV**

I meet Christina at our lockers after English which was the most boring class I have ever been in. We walk to lunch together and once we get there we grab our food and sit at our usual table with the usual people. I sit in between Four and Uriah.

"So why'd you come back" I say trying to make small talk with Four but I really was curious," not that I'm complaining, just wondering."

Before he could even start to talk someone taps me on the shoulder. It's a cute, but not as cute as Four, boy who looks like he's probably a freshman.

"Hey... uh Tris right?" i nod "do you want to go out with me sometime"

God not again this is really annoying, like I'm not even pretty, "um I don't really think that your old enough for me and I'm not really looking to date anyone now, sorry." I explain to him, he walks away looking sad

"how could you lie like that to a little boy? Look he's all sad now!" Christina practically yells at me

" Just because i would like to have a boyfriend doesn't mean i need a little freshman" i say annoyed at her "anyway back to your story Four" i say trying to change the subject.

"Well" he starts "my dad got offered a job in Calli which had better pay so we moved there then he was relocated back here and since our house never sold we just took it off the market and moved back in"

"awesome!" i say truly excited

Then all of a sudden Zeke stands up and yells to the cafeteria,"TO CELEBRATE FOUR'S RETURN AND THE START OF OUR SENIOR YEAR, PARTY AT MY HOUSE ON FRIDAY"

Everyone starts to scream and yell, including our table. Christina squeals and exclaims to the girls" We are going shopping today after tryouts!"

I groan and say yes anyway because I want to actually look good. I guess I'm going to another one of Zeke's famous parties.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: so I have a lot of tests/quizzes this week so I might not update as often just wanted to let y'all know I'm still here **

_last time:_

_I guess I'm going to another one of Zeke's famous parties._

Present:

time skip to after tryouts

"COME ON IT'LL BE FUN!" Christina squeals at me, I groan not because I hate shopping but because I hate shopping with Christina. She drags me into every, and I mean EVERY store and makes me try on EVERYTHING in the whole store and then we move on to the next store until Christina's satisfied.

The first store we go into is forever 21 and Christina looks around while I wait in the dressing room for her. After 20 minutes of waiting and going through Facebook she comes back with at least 15 dresses for each of us. The first one she tries on is perfect for her. It's a tight black dress with 3/4 length sleeves and there's red sequins all over it.

She squeals,"IT'S PERFECT! now you try on this one"

I end up trying on about 6 dresses before I find the right one. It's black and has siler detailing all over it, it is long sleeved and A line. It also shows the little cleavage that I have. I actually feel pretty for once.

"holy shit Christina. This dress is amazing!" I say

We get changed back into our regular clothes and pay for the dresses.

"Next stop" she starts "SHOES!" I let out a sigh knowing that I will be here for a while.

We walk into DSW and walk straight over to the heels. I look around for a bit until I see the perfect shoes. They are about 4 1/2 inches high silver boot heels. I find my size and go over to Christina who has 5 inch red stilleto heels that would make me fall and break my neck.

"Ready?" I ask

"Not yet, we still have one more stop." She says to me

"Christina what else could we need?" I ask tired of shopping

"You'll see" she says with an evil grin and I realize right where we are going... Victoria's Secret.

"No no no I'm not going in there" I say walking away

She grabs my arm and pulls me in and says," now Tris don't you think that Four will love these"

"what are you talking about! I do not like Four!" I say super defensively

"sweetie, it's obvious" she says to me and I make a face of anger, disappointment, and sadness. "ok maybe a little" I say and she smiles

"just pick out something for me and meet me in the food court" I tell her

PAGEBREAK

She comes back with 2 bags, one for her and one for me. I sigh and walk to my car with her. I drop her off at her house and drive back to my house. When I get there I go straight upstairs change and crawl into bed. Before I know it I'm asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guys little bit of FOURTRIS in this chapter yay! Please review! I like tips and constructive criticism!**

_last chapter:_

_Before I know it I'm asleep_

Present:

I wake up to Caleb's constant knocking on my bedroom door

"BEATRICE WAKE UP WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Caleb screams at me

I look over to my alarm clock to see that it's 7:00 I jump out of bed but before I can say anything Caleb interrupts me

" IF YOU AREN'T DOWN HERE IN 5 MINUTES I'M TAKING YOUR CAR!" He screams at me so loudly I thought my eardrums were going to burst

I go change my clothes into jean shorts, my favorite dark grey V-neck shirt and my white Chuck Taylors. I don't even try to fix my hair, I'll do it in the car. I run downstairs, grab an apple and run into the garage to find Caleb gone my car and the keys to his. Great, I have no ride to school. I sit down in my driveway and think of my ways to get to school. I could call Christina I think when all of a sudden I hear my name being called by a guy on a motorcycle.

"Tris? Is that you?" he takes off his helmet to reveal that it's Four

"yeah, my brother left in my car, can I have a ride?" I ask

"yeah sure!" he says very enthusiastically as he pulls out an extra helmet

I put the helmet on and climb on the back of his motorcycle.

"hold on tight" he says gunning it, I hold on to him tighter than I did when I hugged him. I feel like I'm going to melt and when we get to school all I can think about is that the ride was too short.

TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL

School was rather boring. All I did was daydream bout Four and the party tonight. I wonder if I will dance with Four?

I snap out of my daze when I hear my name being called. I turn around to see Four.

"I'm guessing you need a ride home too?" Shit I forgot about that

"Yeah that would be awesome, thanks" I say gratefully

when we get to my house after a ride that was way too short I see that Christina's already here.

"If you need a ride to the party too I can do that" he says smirking a little. I laugh and hit him on the arm

"Okay that would be lovely, but I want you here by 6:15 sharp" I say in a Sargent voice

"yes ma'am!" he says saluting to me and with that I run up to my house and smile at him when I get to the door, he smiles back. Maybe he really does have feelings for me just like Christina says.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a bowl of strawberries left for me by Jeffrey and walk into my room . When I get there I see Christina with curlers in her hair and her makeup is halfway applied.

"Where in the hell were you?!" she half asks half yells at me. so I tell her all about Caleb and Four and how he's driving me to the party. When I'm finished she just wiggles her eyebrows.

I scowl at her and she tells me to sit down so she can do my make up, after a good half hour of makeup she switches to my hair. When she's finally finished with that I look in the mirror. I have a little make up on but not too much, just a smokey eye and mascara. My hair is down and straightened with some anti-frizz in it so it doesn't look like a cotton ball. She throws me my dress lacy underwear and a push-up bra she bought yesterday that I hadn't even taken out of the bag and tells me to put it on. I go into the bathroom and change, when I come out I see that she's also dresses with her heels on and everything. I go to put mine on and she leaves knowing that Four is picking me up.

Two minutes after Christina leaves Four arrives at 6:15 sharp. I grab my wrist-wallet with my phone in it and walk to his motorcycle.

"what no treat for the boy who was on time?" he asks in more of a plead, so I kiss him on the cheek and bush afterward. He has a huge boyish grin plastered on his face. I can't help but wonder if he enjoyed the kiss.

When we arrive at the party all I can see is booze and people grinding on each other. I can't help but laugh because it's only a half hour into the party.

**A/N: Sorry guys I didn't want to make the chapter too long but I'll update tomorrow :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A:N/ Guys please please please review I need tips and feedback! This is the party chapter, what will happen...?**

I walk in with Four and we move straight to the kitchen to get a beer, but on the way there Uri stops me and looks me,

" Youuu look soooo hawt Trisss" he slurs and i smack him across the face, he gives a disgusted look and replies with an angry "fine you look like crap".

"What was that all about?" He asks as he hands me a beer

"Uriah being his drunk ass self" I answer and he chuckles as we make our way over to the dance floor.

"would you umm.. want to dance.. with me...?" he asks very nervously. I hesitate and look over to the dance floor and see everybody grinding on each other and he chuckles, "we don't have to dance like that" i laugh and decide to dance. He leads me over to the dance floor and i sway to the music. I remember Christina telling me that a girl who can dance is a big turn on for guys so I decide to squat all the way down and then slowly make my way back up, staring into his gorgeous blue eyes the whole time. He flashes me a grin and we start grinding. Just as Four was about to say something Zeke yells

"SOMEONES GETTING LAID TONIGHT!" At the top of his lungs. We both blush and Four smacks him on the head.

We dance together until I feel like my legs are going to snap off. The crowd has dwindled a little but not by a lot. Four then leads me into Zeke's basement where I find everyone else including Uriah who's finally a little bit sober. We sit in a circle all knowing that we're playing Truth or Dare.

"So who's going first" Zeke says looking around the circle and ignoring Uriah's hand in the air and his constant "ME ME ME "s.

"So no one volunteers to go first.. I guess I'll go." he says with an evil smile

he scans the group and his eyes land on Will. "You know the question will"

will looks like a little kid in a haunted house and quietly says truth.

Uri mutters "pansycake" and Zeke says with an awfully evil smile,

"Why don't you tells us who your little crush is"

I look over to Christina who looks like she sitting on pins and needles while Will on the other hand looks like he's going to pass out and finally mumbles something inaudible.

"Louder" Zeke demands

"Christina" he says blushing like crazy

Christina has the biggest grin plastered on her face and when Will looks over to her he asks her ever so politely,

"will you go out with me?"

"God yes! Took you long enough!" She says while practically jumping on him.

"Uriah" Will says turning the attention away from him

"Dare! I ain't no pansycake!" he says enthusiastically

Christina whispers in Wills ear and he nods

"go get a bucket of ice, put it in your pants and let it melt" Will says evilly

4 minutes later Uriah is practically crying and we all are laughing our heads off.

Uriah scans the room and his eyes land on me "Tris" he says

I hesitate "dare" I say regretting it the second it can out of my mouth.

"Go play 7 minutes in heaven with Four, and we can come in at any time. Oh and you have to sit on his lap for the rest of the game" he says, I shrug and grab Four's arm and pull him into the bedroom.

"we don't have to do anythi-" I interrupt him by crushing my lips to his. He is tense at first but starts kissing back. It starts out as a slow kiss but soon becomes a passionate kiss. He cups my face to deepen the kiss, I put my hands on his chest and they soon move up to his hair. I run my finger through his hair as he softly bites my lip asking for entrance. I oblige and let him explore. It takes all my effort not to moan. By now his hands are on my waist and mine are under his shirt on his rock hard abs. We have stumbled on to the bed and I'm on top of him.

All of a sudden everyone walks in and we break apart feeling embarrassed. They all laugh and we both turn a deep shade of red. He gets up and helps me up. I thank him and walk out. After they finish their laugh attack Uriah turns to Four,

"finally! some action!" Uriah says

Four turns to him and says, "you haven't even told who you like... I think that now's as good a time as ever." he says with an evil smile

He turns to Marlene," hey Mar ya wanna go catch a movie sometime?" He says

she whispers something in his ear that makes him smile. I look at my phone and see that it's 1:30.

"I gotta go can you bring me home" I ask in more of a beg form

"anything to get me out of this hell hole" he says which makes me laugh

"Tris and I have to go, bye guys " we get up and hear a mixture of 'byes' and 'always use protection'. I ignore them and walk out holding Four's hand.

**AN: i need tips guys! Oh also for the sex scenes should I put them in or should I just skip them?! Tell me in your reviews! ~G**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: tbh some of your reviews kinda creeped my out like 'Put the sex scenes in :D thats why i read these stories' like umm ok then. And 'um please don't skip them' like ok then... I want to let you guys know that constructive criticism is like totally ok. Thanks for all your follows and favs and reviews! Keep it up! **

**~G**

Chapter 8

_last time:_

_I walk out holding Four's hand._

present:

we walk over to his motorcycle and right before we get there i grab a hold of his shoulders and go on my tip toes,

" i guess i can call you my boyfriend now" i whisper in his ear

"I like the sound of that"he says and then grins and I close the space between our lips. Our kiss soon becomes a heated make out session. He bites my lip ever so lightly and I open my mouth, we both fight for dominance and he ends up winning. I feel him smiling against my lips, I smile back. My hands are now tangled through his hair and he is gripping my waist with one hand and holding my cheek with the other. He lifts me up and leans me against zeke's car. we continue kissing until he breaks away too soon, I start kissing his neck and cheek.

"if we don't stop soon you are never going to get you home." he says and I frown.

"How about we finish this at my house" He whispers huskily. I feel uncertain, I don't want things to get out of hand. I don't intend to be pregnant at 17. I feel a strange feeling of courage, I now know that I want to be with him. I nod meekly, "just let me go get some other clothes this thing itches" I say fake annoyed. Im not going to my house just for new clothes, I will not allow myself to become a mother, not now.

"I don't know I kind of like you in that" he says with a smug smile

"stop it perv!" I whisper-yell at him

All of a sudden he picks me and I scream,

"shh you'll make them come out here!" he whisper-yells at me. I smirk and climb on his back.

the ride back to my house was pretty uneventful trip except for me kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear, making him moan. We get to my house and I get new clothes, write my parents a note and chug down a birth control pill.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK:-)

When we get into his house I look at the huge house that I remember so well from coming over here for sleepovers when I was little. I don't even ask where the bathroom is to change because I know. I go change into my sweatpants and a t shirt. I come out to see that he has changed to athletic shorts and a t shirt. I walk up to him and put my arms around his neck,

"what is planned for tonight?" I ask looking into his gorgeous dark blue eyes that you could melt in.

He leans downs and says, "i was thinking a movie" I nod happily and he picks me up kissing me. He jumps on his bed and I land on his lap, he presses play and The Conjuring comes on. I now am straddling him and we aren't even watching the movie, we are just talking-well kissing too- about our friends and his life in California.

"I hated it so much Tris, I hated not being here, I hated not having everybody around, I hated not having you" he says and all my emotions started flowing. I was crying I looked away.

"Tris, what's wrong" he says sympathetically while turning my head back to his. I kiss him with so much passion, I could melt. My hands around his neck, pulling him closer to me. His around me, hugging me tight. Emotions running wildly throughout my whole body until I came to one emotion, love.

We broke away out of breath, "do you wanna tell me what that crying was for..?" He says concerned.

"I just, missed you, so much Four." I say tearing up.

"Don't call me that" he says

"what should I call you then?" I ask confused at why he just said this to me

"Tobias. It's my real name, but only say it when we're alone" he says

I look over to the clock and say, "Okay Tobias, let's go to bed it's 3 am." I say to him

I get off his lap and under the sheets, he does the same and I curl up next to him. He puts an arm around me and before I'm gone I hear a "goodnight Tris, I love you" I whisper back, "I love you too Tobias" and I easily fall fast asleep in his arms.

**A/N: Sorry if I made you think that they were going to have sex. No. They like literally just started dating like 900 words ago guys. No. But it will happen in the near future. So I need reviews, and I know I say this every time but I need tips on my writing and I want to know what you guys want to happen next. Love you guys **

**~G**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews! I still would like to get some tips on what you think I should do next. **

**~G**

I wake up with arms wrapped around me that aren't mine. _Tobias. _I can't help but smile as the memories of last night flood in.

I turn around and whisper into Tobias' ear "wake up sleepyhead" in a sing-song voice. He moans and slowly opens his eyes. When he sees me a grin slowly creeps up his face, I grin back. He crushes his lips to mine and he tries to make it a passionate kiss but I hear the door open.

We turn to see everyone, shit. Christina and Marlene squeal and Shauna smiles. Uriah pays Zeke 10 dollars and Zeke smiles. Will just stands there with a smug little smile.

"Sorry if we were intruding on somethi-" Christina starts but Four cuts her off

"it wasn't anything. What's with the money?" Tobias asks eyeballing Zeke and Uri while I just sit there still groggily from sleep.

"we made a bet on how long it would take you. I said 2 weeks and under and my dear brother here said never. Tobias puts his hand to his chest and makes a hurt look come on his face.

"I'm upset about 2 things, one- that you made a bet on me, and two- that you think I suck that bad at getting girls" he says and we all start cracking up laughing.

"anyway, we were just wondering if you guys wanted to go to the fair?" Shauna says after our laugh attack.

"Sure" Tobias and I both say. We all agree to meet there at 5 which I thought was a little late but then I realized that it was already 3:30. With that they leave and I walk over to my house. I get inside and walk up to my bedroom. I take a shower, dry my hair and put it into a French braid. I walk into my closet and finally decide to wear jean shorts with lace overlay, a blue strapless flowy top and 4 inch white wedge sandals.

I grab my phone and wrist-wallet and walk downstairs. I make my way over to Tobias' house since I'm early and it's not that long of a walk. When I get there I see that he is wearing khaki shorts and a black shirt that shows off his defined muscles. He doesn't look up until he gets to his car and when he finally does he smiles. He makes his way over to me and says,

"you look gorgeous" I blush a little, smile and kiss him. just to be a tease when he tries to deepen the kiss I push him away and walk around his car and sit down in the passenger's seat. He sits down and groans at me but I just give him an innocent little smile.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

we walk over to where everyone else is at a table eating a huge plate full of fries. I grab a handful and sit next to Uri and Tobias sits next to me.

"Finally, we've waiting for 20 minutes!" Uriah says rat her annoyed. I just brush it off because there's no need to argue with him.

"I say that we just hang out with our boyfriends/girlfriends because... Well because I don't really want to hang out with you guys.." Zeke says and we all take off in different directions.

Tobias and I go over to the roller coasters and he suggests one called the vortex which does cork screws, loops and just plain hurts.

"Do you want me to puke on you?" I ask dead serious. He just laughs and pulls me in the cart.

After one long painful ride we are off to my choice. A roller coaster that has a huge hill with a 90 degree drop right at the beginning. I walk over and he stops dead in his tracks.

"No, no fucking way." He says with huge scared eyes

I think for a minute and then come to a realization, "you're afraid of heights" I say and he nods embarrassed. I kiss him and he relaxes a bit.

"We don't have to go on it. We have to meet the rest of them soon anyway." he smiles and kisses me. I hold his hand and we walk to another ride.

We ended up going on 5 other rides before meeting up with the others. We all go to our cars after agreeing to meet up at our favorite diner. Tobias and I get into his car and drive to the diner.

When we get there we sit at a huge booth and talk about school.

"Cole's at it again" Zeke says with a scowl and points over to Cole and his girlfriend of the week, Lauren.

"what do you mean it's over?" Lauren says practically screaming

"life's a bitch" he says and she gets into the car and guns it out of the parking lot.

"He's such a man-whore" Christina says

"with Cole it's find hot girl, hook up with them, dump 'em the next day" uri says through clenched teeth

"I heard my name" cole says sitting down next to me and putting an arm around me.

I smile at him, take his arm from me and say, "we were just talking about how you're a man-whore, slut bag with bad hair. Oh and you're ugly" I say with a smug grin

everyone laughs except Cole who makes a fist with his hands.

I lean over to him and say, "that was your que to leave."

he gets up and stomps off. We all are laughing our heads off. suddenly our food comes, we quickly eat and say our goodbyes.

Tobias and I walk to his car before i can go over to the passenger's seat he grabs me and kisses me with so much passion I feel like I'm going to melt right there in his arms. We kiss and I feel eyes on us and I blush and break away.

"save it for later" I whisper into his ear

we get into the car and talk about life and the future and college. When we get to his house I walk into his bathroom and change into athletic shorts that are just a "little" big and a cotton v neck t-shirt. He's got athletic shorts and a muscle tank top.

I climb on his bed and he climbs next to me, we lay next to each other talking groggily to each other until we fall asleep in each other's arms. Before I drift away I can't help but think that my life is perfect.

**A/N: wow ok so i need reviews and tips because I don't know what to do next in the story. GIVE ME TIPS! thanks guys :-)**

**~G**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: i want you guys to write in your reviews what you want to happen in the story. seriously. i want to continue this story but i need new fresh ideas from the readers! thanks guys for all the support. :-)**

**~ G**

I wake up from the sound of my phone buzzing.

_Mom:_

_Beatrice i haven't seen you all weekend where are you?_

_will you please answer me. _

_Your father and I need to talk to you. Where are you? I trust you but please text me back_

_Caleb:_

_BEATRICE GET YOUR ASS HOME MOM AND DAD ARE FREAKING OUT. WHERE ARE YOU?!_

_2 missed calls from Dad._

I check the time and see that it's 12. I slowly climb out of Tobias' grip around of me and grab my clothes. I run the 50 yard distance between our houses and when I get to my house I walk inside and see my parents and Caleb sitting in the Kitchen eating lunch. I grab a plate of mac and cheese and sit down.

"what did you want to talk about?" I ask trying to keep the subject from me.

"Right" my dad starts "your mom and I will be leaving tomorrow morning to South America for a trip. We will be gone for a week and we trust you to keep the house in good shape. Jeffery will be here with you but you will be held responsible for whatever happens" he says with a stern eye.

"I assure you that we will be perfectly capable of keep the house together" Caleb says confidently. What a suck up.

I don't even care because I have practically the house to myself for a whole week! I finish my mac and cheese and run upstairs and start on my homework.

**TIMESKIPTOSCHOOLMONDAY \(*-*)/**

I wake up to the sound of rain on my window. I suddenly feel excited because I can do whatever I want for a whole week. I take a quick shower, dry my hair and do my make up. I walk into my closet to pick out an outfit. It has finally cooled off from the summer heat and now the leaves are changing and people are wearing fall clothes. I decide on wearing leggings from PINK, a loose t-shirt and my North Face rain jacket. I run downstairs (almost sliding on my knee-high wool socks), grab an apple and run to the mudroom to put on my Hunter rain boots and walk into the garage to my car.

I drive over to Tobias' house and honk the horn. He runs out in jeans, a blue shirt and a black rain jacket. He gets into my BMW x3 and kisses me. I kiss back and when he tries to deepen the kiss I pull away and he gives me a pout.

"do you want to be late to school?" I ask sarcastically, he just groans. I pull out of his driveway.

When we get to school I park the car and when I get out I see Caleb with... Susan?! They're making out right by the entrance of the school! I stand there shocked to see that my suck up, annoying, nerdy brother is making out with someone. Tobias looks at me and then follows my eyes and when he sees them he has the same shocked expression. Will walks up to us and shakes us out of our haze.

"We are all ditching last period to go to Zeke's house, wanna come?" he asks us. We look at each other, shrug and nod.

**LUNCHHHHH**  
I walk over to Tobias' locker and wait for him to be finished. After a good three minutes of him talking to football jocks, soccer jocks and rarely putting his stuff away I shut his locker for him push away the people and grab his arm.

"what was that for feisty pants" he asks shocked.

" I am hungry" i say pointing to my stomach. He rolls his eyes and laughs.

We walk into the cafeteria and get our food. I sit down next to Christina and Tobias sits next to me.

" I do NOT want to go to history next" whines Uriah and all of us nod

"why do we even have to study China's history, I mean it's not like we need to know it anyway" Will complains and all of us groan

"screw it we're going to your house now" I say and they all agree. We get up and walk out of the cafeteria. I make my way over to my car with Tobias and we head off to Zeke and Uri's house.

**Cole POV**

I need a way to get back at those skanks. I'm definitely not a man-whore or a slut bag.

They are all leaving to go to Zeke's house. Now's my time I can get back at them and finally have Tris. She's so hot. I really want to hook up with her, and I have the perfect plan.

**A/N: sorry guys sucky chapter but it will hopefully lead to some cute fourtris and or drama.**

**~G**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated lately I've been really busy with school! :/ So I'm gonna do this thing because no one has given me like any reviews recently so if you want a new chapter then review! 15 reviews= new chapter. :-) **

**LESS THAN 2 WEEKS AWAY FROM DIVERGENT! *SQUEALLLL***

**~G**

I walk in to Zeke and Uri's house and I immediately remember all the fun times we had in this house together, truth or dare, movies, all nighters. We walk into their 'bro cave' which is really just their game room and sit down at the bar. Well actually all the Girls had to sit on the guys laps because their wasn't enough room. Tobias puts his hands around me and hugs me really tightly. I lean back on him and sigh, he starts to whisper nonsense in my ear which makes me want to get up and kiss him right here right now. I now wonder why not considering Christina and Will are playing 'suck each others faces off' and Zeke and Uri are arguing while Mar and Shauna talk. I turn around and straddle him, he gives me a smirk and I lean close to kiss him, but right before our lips touch Zeke throws a pillow at us and Uriah screams,

"BOO! No PDA!" Tobias scowls and I motion over to Chris and Will-who are making out- and Zeke throws a pillow at them too. They break apart and Christina scowls at Zeke who raises his hands in defeat.

"Before anyone kills the other let's play pool." Shauna suggests so we all get out of here alive. We all agree and I am glad because my Dad taught me how to play pool when I was 11 and let's just say that I'm sort of expert.. It's me vs Uri.

After the first five minutes I am already ahead of Uri . After 7 minutes I am making my last shot, "8 ball on the corner pocket" I say knowing that it will be a hard shot considering I have to bounce it off another ball. I steady my pole and hit the ball. It goes exactly where I want it to go, the corner pocket.

"God Dammit, you're so bad ass Tris. You're hot, smart, athletic and you can beat me in a game of pool in under 10 fucking minutes!" Everyone laughs including me. After our laugh attack the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," I start, "and leave you to mourn your loss" I say directing it toward Uriah.

I walk downstairs and open the door to see... Cole.

"what do you want _Cole._" I ask spitting his name out like venom.

"actually the correct thing to say is what do _we _want" he replies with a smug little smile as Peter and Al walk up and all together they surround me. I try to back away but they grab my arms.

"And to answer your question we want you" Cole says and I tense up

I scream and kick and try to loosen their grip on me but they don't budge. they lead me over to their car and the last thing I see is Tobias, Zeke, and Uri run towards me and my kidnappers.

PAGEBREAKKKKKK

_I wake up from the sound of screaming at me, Cole. They lead me into Cole's house and tie me to a chair. They all have evil looks on their faces. Peter is the first one to do anything, he walks up to me and whispers in my ear, "this is payback you skank" and he slaps me on the cheek. I wince in pain and look away to hide the tears forming in my eyes. Cole comes up to me next and punches me in the gut. I kick him in his special area and he doubles over in pain. I try to loosen the ropes on my hands but Cole stops me, "just for that bitchy move of yours you are going to get it." he chuckles and starts to take my clothes off. _

I sit up and scream. Tobias shoots up and shakes me out of my daze.

"Tris.. TRIS!" I start to cry. His face immediately softens, and he starts to comfort me,

"it's okay, I'm here now, calm down Tris I've got you, you're safe here with me." He says as he pulls me into my lap.

I start to speak but it just comes out as sobs, long painful sobs,"I had this really bad dream where Cole an-"

"that wasn't a dream" he says cutting me off and I sob some more.

"they took you and we tried to get you back but they drove away so we followed them but when we got there you were blacked out and bruised.

I sob into his chest and he puts his arms around me and I slowly start to feel okay. I pick my head up and kiss him square on the lips. I feel him smile on my lips and I can't help but smile back. Our kiss slowly deepens and I uncomfortably turn around and straddle him. He puts his hands around me tight pulling me in closer to him and mine are tangled around his neck and through his hair. He softly bites my lip for entrance and I let him explore but I eventually have to break away for air. He frowns but kisses my forehead, between my eyes, my nose, my cheeks and then he plants a delicate kiss on my lips. I can't help but blush, he smiles and I now realize that I'm in his house, it's 2 am and I'm not in my clothes.

"Tobias?"

"yes" he says in between kisses,

"how did i get in these clothes?" i ask suspiciously

" I.. um..." he says rubbing his neck "Ihadtodressyouinmyshirtbutipromiseididntdoanythingelse" he says and blushes

I start to chuckle. "I promise I didn't do anything" he says truly sorry.

"Go to bed, I'll fight off the bad dreams" he says

"with what?"

"my bare hands of course" he says and I grin

I fall asleep in his arms, my head on his chest. I know now that I truly love him.

**AN: yes I know it's kind of cliché but I thought it was kinda cute. remember the review rule ^. luv y'all :-)**

**~G**


	12. sorry guys :-(

**Guys I really have realized that my writing isn't very experienced and I really don't have the time to write anymore. I just really have a lot on my plate and it's really hard writing when you re at 2 diff houses a week bc ma parents are divorced so I really can't do this. I don't have new ideas and I really need more experience in writing before I write a story like this. don't get me wrong I would love to keep this going I just need more experience in writing before I fully commit to this, I'm sorry you guys were expecting a new chapter but I just can't continue in this state of my life. I am under a lot of stress and I can't do it anymore. I promise to continue this story sometime soon. I love you guys so much! I would love to keep in touch my ig is ungr4ceful and please forgive me for stopping this story temporarily. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH **

**~grace :-) *kisses* **


	13. GOOD NEWS GUYS

**Alright guys so I wanna start over on my story, I will keep it relatively the same but add some new things too. Follow me (as the author) and check for new updates bc I really wanna improve my story and make it seem more realistic. I also wanna add book reviews in the AN bc I have read some pretty awesome books in the past 2 months so keep in touch. Forever and Always. 3**

**~G **


End file.
